Mobile electronic communication devices, such as smart phones, tablets, or the like, typically contain sensitive and/or delicate electronics or other components. These devices can be subject to physical abuse and risks of damage from handling, especially given the portable nature of the devices (e.g., dropping, or otherwise subjecting the devices to physical shock or other trauma, etc.). In addition, because they contain sensitive electronics, mobile electronic communication devices are particularly susceptible to damage caused by liquids (e.g., a mobile phone may be rendered completely inoperable after being exposed to water). Mobile electronic communication devices typically include housings that can withstand a certain level of physical shock or water exposure. However, in an effort to improve aesthetics, the housings are typically designed to have finishes that look appealing, but often at the compromise of structural integrity. Accordingly, a protective case that encloses some or the entire mobile electronic communication device can provide an additional level of protection to the sensitive electronics and the housing of the mobile electronic communication device.